Harry and Draco's love
by Rainbow lesbian lover
Summary: A story I adopted from Emily Rose. Orignally Genceric Veela Story. Draco is a veela and saves Harry his mate from his family. Harry unknowingly saves the Malfoys from Voldemort. Together they tackle gay wizarding rights and Voldemort.
1. Lovey Dovey stuff

A/N Well this is my first story. I adopted it from Emily snow and will try to update once every couple of weeks or so. Also, if you notice any grammar or spelling mistakes please let me know I don't have a BETA. Thank you! As well, I used her original version and the rest from here on out will be different than the rewrite. So yeah. I hope you enjoy and either way I hope you review.

"Boy! Get out here! NOW" yelled a vicious shout from the backyard of Number 4 Privet Drive. A sighing raven haired teen limped out of the closet that was his room; carefully making his way to the backyard to see what his uncle wanted from him. He was still sore from the day before beating he received for receiving a letter in the mail.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" he asked upon finding the man.

"Weren't you told to take care of these branches?" the man asked pointing to a twig on the ground in a spot that wasn't even anywhere near his side of the plot line.

"Yes, sir…I'll get it right now…" the boy said moving to go collect the twig and put it with the others that actually had been in his Uncle's yard.

"Yes you will and then you'll be locked in that damn closet for an entire month! Only to be given water and let out once a day to use the bathroom…. Do you understand why you need to be punished?" the man snarled.

"Yes Uncle Vernon." The boy droned not at all surprised by his uncle's cruelty.

**Elsewhere at about the same time**

"What do you mean 'I'm part Veela'?" a blonde boy nearly screamed at his parents.

"Now, now Draco, just calm down and listen. Your father and I need to tell you about some things that you are about to start going through. Firstly you may start having dreams about someone you may or may not know… this person is almost guaranteed to be your mate. Also you may start to have feelings you can't explain… this is due to you feeling what your mate is. You will go to Hogwarts a day or two early so that you can get situated in your new home and since it would be possibly dangerous for you to ride the train as you would only want to be with your mate and you could possibly harm other students to get to him or her. Yes I said that right, your mate could be either male or female. Do you have any questions?" a woman with hair similar to the boy's said.

"Mother, what should I do if I think I already know who my mate is? I think he may be in a lot of trouble." The boy now known to be Draco asked looking rather worried.

"Tell us who he is and we will try to help you go and get him," his mother said looking over at her husband who was worried that his son would be rejected for being a Veela like he originally was.

"You promise you won't be mad? No matter whom it is?" Draco asked looking very nervous and concerned.

"Of course son, we will never be mad at you for finding you mate," his father assured.

"Harry Potter" Draco said in a small voice, "I'm certain that my mate is Harry Potter"

"That's wonderful Draco… oh Lucius isn't this just wonderful!" his mother cooed.

"Of course it is, this means we no longer have to serve the Dark Lord"

"How is that?" Draco asked perplexed he was quite relived that his parents weren't mad.

"Since Harry Potter is your mate we have no choice but to remain neutral or serve on the side of Harry! The Dark Lord no longer holds any power over us because we have to stay with our heir." his mother explained. "Now why do you think he's in trouble?"

"Well I've got this terrible pain in my abdomen no matter what I do. And occasionally I'll get a sharp pain in areas as if someone is punching or kicking me." Draco said sounding distraught.

"Well we'll go to Dumbledore and he'll have no choice but to tell us where your mate is. It is required by Wizarding and Veela law that anyone who knows the location of a Veela's mate must tell that Veela. Don't worry son, Harry will be with you soon" his father told him.

"Thank you" and with that they all apparated to Hogsmeade and walked up to Hogwarts. Upon entering the castle they were shocked to see the man they were looking for waiting for them in the great hall doorway.

"I take it you are here to find out the location of young Draco's mate, yes?" he asked with knowing eyes.

"Yes headmaster, please can you tell me where Harry Potter spends his summers?" Draco pleaded.

"Harry is your mate? Well I never saw that one coming. Very well, Harry spends his summers at his Aunt and Uncle's home in Surry, number 4 privet drive" the man responded. Not long after these words left his mouth than the blonde boy was already bolting towards the village so that he could apparated to where his mate was staying. He was having that beaten feeling once again. He needed to get to his mate before things went too far.

Back with Harry

"Keep him still! Can't have you getting away now can we cousin?" Dudley shouted as one of his many friends held Harry's arms behind his back so that Dudley could use him as a punching bag. Harry knew better than to respond to his cousin and just held his head down until his cousin either got bored or ran out of energy.

Needless to say Harry was rather confused when his cousin was sent flying by a punch from a certain blonde Slytherin. "D-Draco...What are you doing here?" Harry sputtered as Draco slowly stood to glare at the person restraining Harry.

"Let him go, now" Draco growled as the friend stared dumbly at him before taking off, dropping Harry on the ground. "Harry, are you alright?" Draco asked, running to his mate's side. His father was inside dealing with Harry's guardians.

"BOY! GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT!" came Uncle Vernon's enraged voice.

Harry was instantly standing and trying to get inside before his uncle could get any angrier. "No no no love calm down, you don't need to go to him anymore. I am a Veela and it seems you are destined to be my mate…. Please don't reject me, please come with me and be happy and be able to live not in fear of your guardians but in the knowledge that they care for you." Draco murmured into Harry's ear trying to calm the terrified male and let him know what was going on.

Suddenly Harry's uncle burst through the door and was standing in the backyard a few steps away from the two. "Boy, I hollered for you, you are to come at once, you know that by now correct?" he threatened.

"Sorry sir, I I'll get right on cleaning up" Harry stammered, still trying to get out of Draco's hold.

"That's not the problem boy. This man here seems to think he can take you away from me. Seems to think you're being abused. What did you tell him?" Vernon asked told Harry, making sure to give the boy a truly terrifying glare.

"I-I swear, I haven't told anybody anything. I don't know what he knows or who would have told him anything" Harry cried, praying that his uncle would just kill him and get it over with.

"BOY! DO NOT LIE TO ME! IF YOU HAVEN'T TOLD ANYONE ANYTHING; THEN WHY ARE THEY HERE?" Vernon screamed at his terrified nephew as he pointed to Draco and Lucius. Harry flinching visibly as his uncle advanced towering over the two boys.

"Sir, if you would calm down I believe you would have heard me say that I have watched the boy doing work in your garden and I wish to buy him off of you." Lucius stated, pulling out what looked to be a muggle check book.

"What? You want to buy this worthless little piece of shit?" Vernon asked, eyeing the check book greedily.

"Yes, my son here is almost old enough to leave the house and as a gift I wish to buy him a servant. After watching this boy I have come to realize that he would be perfect. Now, shall we head inside and discuss this?" Lucius said gesturing to the house.

Once the men were inside Draco turned to Harry who was still trying to get out of his arms and tried to calm the boy down. "Harry, love, you're safe now. Father will take care of that bastard and Mother has already taken your things back to the manor. You will need to hold on tightly to me, we are going to apparate to the manor and get you healed and fed." Draco explained as calmly as he could before he suddenly turned on his heal and disappeared. A few minutes after Draco had taken Harry to the Manor Lucius followed having placed the worthless man under the imperious curse and had the man call and report himself to the police as well as making a detailed report of what he had done.

Harry woke with a start finding himself in a large soft bed and he began to panic. "Oh god, please no" he murmured thinking of his uncle's "friend" who seemed to have a thing for thin teenage boys. Feeling his skin begin to crawl at the very thought of the man's eyes on him he wanted to cry. He knew he wouldn't however, that is until he knew for a fact where he ways and what was going on.

"Thank Merlin, you're awake, oh I've been so worried about you, Draco has to. I'm surprised that he hasn't come by yet to see if you are awake yet….Ah here he comes now," a soft woman's voice cooed when she realized that Harry was awake. After he realized what the woman had said he began to panic more, 'Draco has me…..does that mean Voldemort is here, am I about to die.' Sensing the boys worry Draco flew to his mate's side and tried to calm him.

"Shush, love all is well. Voldemort isn't here, he has no clue the Malfoy family has decided to betray him. Don't worry Harry, I'll always protect you. You don't have to worry about those filthy muggles anymore either. You're safe now." Draco rambled, doing his best to make sure Harry knew that he wasn't saying something he had worked on or memorized.

"D Draco" Harry whispered turning his head to look at the closer blur.

"OH! I'll bet you'd like to have your glasses back," Draco said suddenly "here you go. That probably helps a lot huh"

"Why am I here again?" Harry asked still looking like he was trying to find an escape route.

"That can be taken care of later, for now you need to eat something," the woman said softly.

"Who are you ma'am?" Harry asked when she put a tray of food in front of him.

"I am Narcissa Malfoy. You may call me that if you so choose. Or you may call me ma'am, which ever you are more comfortable with. Now, you need to eat, when is the last time you ate child you are so small for your age?"

"L-last week I think" Harry whispered, slowly beginning to eat making sure to do as he was told so that the food was not taken away.

"Eat at the speed you are comfortable pet, no one will take it away unless you ask them to" Draco whispered gently into Harry's ear after sensing his mate's unease. "As for why you are here it's simple. I am a Veela and after coming into my inheritance I realized that you were my mate, I also knew that you were not being treated well so the Veela in me took over and father mother and I all rushed to Hogwarts to get Dumbledore to tell us where you were so that I could save you. You see, Veela are very protective of what is theirs and they will do anything to make their mate happy. Which is why the Malfoy family is about to start turning on the dark lord. Harry, you now have the dark lord's right hand man and his family on your side. It is almost guaranteed that you will win the war against him. You should also know that as I am a Veela your happiness matters most of all to me and therefore I will never push you or pressure you into anything you are not ready for, that includes any kind of relationship we might have. Know this though, you are free to choose someone else, I however, am forever bound to desire you and only you, I will not desire or want anyone else, they simply will not due and therefore I will live my entire life with only my thoughts of you. Simply put I am programmed to love you and only you, and of course, any children you and I would have. You look surprised love; didn't you know that wizards can get pregnant?"

"No, I didn't know that, but I think I'm glad to know that. Did you know that I am gay?" Harry asked quietly, pushing the empty plate away from him and staring at the sheet that was covering his legs.

Gently grabbing Harry's chin, Draco turned his head so that the two could look into each other's eyes. "Harry, do you think you could give me a chance to prove to you that I'm not the person you think I am? Will you let me try to win your heart?" Harry could see the want in Draco's eyes as well as the sincerity that had also filled his voice.

"I-I could try to give you a chance Draco, I'm not sure that Hermione and Ron will like this though." Harry suddenly turned his head and stared at the wall "Why can't anything in my life just be simple, even just once?" he sighed dejectedly.

Draco wanted nothing more than to pull his mate into his arms and never let him go, however he was unsure how the action would be taken and so he just settled for sitting down next to his mate. Letting him know that he was no longer alone by simply sitting near him and letting him do as he wished without being on his back about something. Draco was startled back to reality when Harry began to try to get out of the bed. "Harry, you should be resting, you're malnourished and have yet to fully heal from all the various injuries you have sustained at the hands of those…those….things" he stated, trying to get the smaller boy back into the bed.

"No, I- I need to get back. I need to clean or they'll make it worse when I go back after this year." Harry cried, trying to get out of Draco's grip on his waist.

"Harry, Harry listen to me. I am a Veela, you are my mate, and therefore you are now under the care of my parents. You are never going back to that place. You are safe now and no one will ever harm you again. You are mine and I won't let them harm you in anyway shape or form. Though I do understand that it is you who needs to defeat Voldemort I will do everything in my power to make sure it is you who are successful. Harry, I know this is off the wall but, what do you think about having children?"

"What? Why are you asking me about what I think about having children?" Harry sputtered trying to get his mind around all that he had just been told.

"Well, wizards can get pregnant, it is even easier when their the mate of a Veela, and well I was wondering what you thought about carrying my, no not my, our children?"

"You're a Veela and you think I am your mate? I guess I would like to have children someday, though I want to wait until after Voldemort is gone, I won't have him using my children against me or going after them to kill them…is that ok?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"That is fine with me, all I care about right now is making sure that you are ok with this and that you accept me in even the smallest of ways for now" Draco soothed secretly pleased to know that Harry was so obviously submissive. "Rest now Harry, things will be better yet when you wake." With that he slowly pushed Harry down onto the bed and cuddled up next to him, drawing the curtain closed with a flick of his wand thus blocking the starry sky from view.

"Draco, DRACO, help me, Draco, where are you" a voice screamed. "Draco, he has me, he's going to kill me, Draco I need you" a soft voice pleaded.

"Harry. HARRY! I'm here I can't see you. Harry. Harry please hang on, I'll find you, I'll save you. Just hang in there love." Draco responded desperately trying to find a way out of the room and into the hall where the cries were coming from.

"Say goodbye to your pet Draco dear," a sickeningly sweet voice said just before a flash of green filled the room.

"NO, HARRY!" Draco sobbed.

Draco Malfoy was thrashing in his sleep, scaring his bed mate into a state of panicked alertness. "D-Draco" Harry softly whispered. "Draco, you need to wake up" he said again slightly louder, shaking the sleeping boy.

"NO, HARRY" Draco shouted as he jerked awake.

"Dr-Draco, i-it was just a dream, a-are you alright?" a soft voice to his right asked.

"Harry," Draco said softly, pulling the boy next to him. In return the smaller boy timidly put his arms around Draco's middle and just held him, nuzzling his face into the larger boy's chest.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I am really really sorry. I went through a really hard set of writer's block and then I had exams so I wasn't allowed on the computer. So, I used a pen and paper to write this chapter and have been working on type it up. However, a quick note for glee fans. I will be uploading a glee fanfiction as well but I will try to work equally on both.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I make no profit. I am merely entertaining myself because I have no life. Don't sue me.

Harry woke up and his first thought was, this is a really comfortable bed. It then sunk in that he was lying on top of Draco and slightly freaked out. However, he realized how attractive the blonde was when he was asleep and how peaceful he looks. He thought, I'll give him a chance, who knows what will happen. He got up to shower and get ready for the day.

Around 20 minutes later, Draco awoke and when he noticed Harry was gone he freaked out. Harry heard this from in the shower and stepped out asking what was wrong. Draco leaped onto him and said, "I thought something bad happened to you/ I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. I just didn't know where you were and I didn't know if maybe you decided to leave and not give me a chance. I'm sorry, I'm rambling." He blushed. Harry just shook his head and smiled "I was just showering. Actually I wasn't done. So if you don't mind?" he said. "Of course I don't mind. Uh… but...could I join you?" Draco asked. Harry nodded, smiling at the blonde's crazy antics.

After they climbed out of the shower, they dried each other off and Harry noticed blood on Draco's towel. "Draco, could you turn around? I think you're bleeding." Harry asked. Draco did as asked and Harry gasped out in awe when he saw them. Wings, growing out of Draco's back. They were gorgeous, made almost fully out of white feathers but with hints of light blue.

A/N Uhh I was going to type the whole thing but I want to know what you guys think of it so far. Plus, I don't really feel a hundred percent happy with the rest of it. So let me know what you think the most logical thing to happen next is. I'll update in a week or so. Uhh yeah this time for real.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n Quick thing. Ok this chapter is going to be about why Dumbledore didn't stop the abuse. It will be in his perspective and that will mostly be displayed in thoughts as he does whatever he's doing at the time. I'm sorry but this is a little bit of Dumbledore hate but he's still kind of a good guy.

In Dumbledore's office…

Dumbledore is sitting at his desk thinking of ways to reveal Harry Potter 'the chosen one' as a traitor. Somehow he had to keep all his manipulations secret. He wanted to make it seem as it was all Potter's fault and he had tried to fight against it. He grabbed some parchment, a quill and ink. He quickly wrote an article detailing the Boy-Who-Lived's defection against the light side and all his 'secrets'. He grinned at the page of lies that he knew the majority of people would believe. He tied the letter to an owl and sent it to Fudge's office making sure there was no way to trace t back to him.

At the ministry, an owl flew in to the office of the Minister of Magic. Untying the letter, Fudge frowned deep in thought. He opened the letter and grinned at the opportunity to reveal the Potter kid as a traitorous bat. He quickly called a meeting with the Editor-in-Chief of the Daily Prophet and demanded that the article would be in tomorrow morning's issue.

…

A/N Just needed to say that as fun as that was to write this next part will be the most fun yet.

….

Draco gave the owl its money and headed to the lounge to read the morning issue of the Prophet. HI nearly screeched when he read the title: "The Chosen One Gone Dark for a Malfoy"

The Chosen One Gone Dark for a Malfoy

Harry Potter 'the boy-who-lived' clearly has poor faith in the light side, if he's willing to betray them for his enemy. He left his family's home three days ago in order to accompany one Draco Malfoy to the Malfoy Manor. Malfoy and Potter are described to have an unhealthy relationship full of explosive fights. It seems this isn't the only secret the Golden Boy is hiding. It is reported by an anonymous Hogwarts professor that he was chanting 'not slytherin' under his breath during his sorting. Was our 'Saviour' supposed to be in the House of the Snakes. According to many student witnesses he is a known parselmouth with an explosive temper. However, what really has us curious is what kind of relationship he and are involved in now. Both and were unavailable for comment.

When, Draco finished reading the article he did scream. Harry ran into the room and in an attempt to comfort him began to stroke his hair and wings.


	4. Chapter 4 edited

A/N I wrote this on vacation without internet access. So be warned that it might be very long and it will contain Dumbledore bashing and lots of Drarry fluff!

Also, there will be Ron and Ginny bashing but the rest of the Weasley's will be good. Haven't yet decided if Ron will eventually change his ways but Ginny is going to be a pawn of Dumbledore's with her own plans/schemes.

Harry and Draco lay wrapped in each other's arms for what seemed like hours until a smiling Lucius and a happy Narcissa walked into the room. Draco shifted the now sleeping Harry and sat up, holding the newspaper out to his parents. Lucius quickly scanned the article, and sneered, "We'll have to call our Veela Lawyer, since the Prophet has decided to smear your mate's name. Also, for insinuating that you are abusing him, and we'll be using the harassment rights against the paper if another article is released."

Draco ran his hand through Harry's hair and smirked when he purred. He kissed his ear and Harry opened his eyes looking dazed.

Lucius smiled at the sweet scene in front of them and said, "Why don't we all go have some Brunch before my wife and I get cavities from the two of you being so mushy?"

Narcissa smacked him upside the head, at the same time Draco said, "You're just jealous because you're not getting any."

Harry smacked him upside the head, and Lucius jokingly said, "I see who the submissive is in this relationship" causing his wife to hit him upside the head again.

Draco smirked as his father pretended to lock his lips shut and said, "Ditto."

Harry looked like he wanted to hit him but he was still upset with Lucius' joke. He pulled out of Draco's arm and stormed out of the room after sticking his tongue out at Lucius.

Draco sighed and chased Harry down the hall back to his room and found the small brunette glaring at the wall. He wrapped his arms and wings around his mate from behind and was pleased when Harry turned around to say, "Why do I feel like this all of a sudden?"

Draco stroked his mates back and when his mate winced he smiled gently, "It's how it's supposed to be, Harry. I don't know what else to tell you. I remember when I first saw you. Everyone has those "there you are I've been looking for you forever". That was my moment about you but I knew I had to wait for a couple of years. So this year, my dad found out that your uncle was trying to get rid of you and so it was our opportunity."

Harry tried to blink away the tears that were pooling in his eyes and whispered, "Y-you f-f-f-felt Th-that t-t-too."

Draco's eyes widened and he picked Harry up and led him to his potions where he pulled out a scroll labeled 'self-filling family tree'. He turned to harry and quickly explained how it worked. After, Harry agreed to do it; he helped him through the process and helped him to read the family tree. Draco's jaw dropped when he saw a familiar name on his mother's side of the tree Elizabeth Hummel, the late squib Veela princess.

3 hours later, a very confused Harry asked, "I have a gay American Veela cousin and nobody bothered to tell me?"

Draco brought him over to the port key that he had his father to take them to Lima, Ohio and helped him take hold without taking his arm from around his waist. They landed in an alley and hurried onto the front porch of a house with a mailbox labeled 'Hummel'. Burt opened the door and said, "Mr. Malfoy said you were on your way. He's in the basement with the New Direction girls."

(A/N In this particular fan fiction both McKinley and Dalton are Wizarding schools but Dalton is more like Hogwarts with the point system being the same and the three houses (Windsor, Stuart, Hanover) but with a lack of quidditch. McKinley is a public school with Wizarding courses for the magical students. Most of the students are magical or are squibs. Also, I know I mention a lot of glee in this and it's probably because I'm a Potterhead and a gleek. So I am sincerely sorry.)

Harry and Draco crept down the stairs and Kurt looked up with a grin, "Oh, good we're just about to play truth or dare. Care to join?"

Harry nodded nervously and Draco squeezed his hand. All the girls awed and a black girl with a zebra print sweatshirt asked, "Have you always been so adorable and in love?"

Harry shook his head and Draco said, "Not exactly." The boys joined the circle and Kurt turned to a Latina girl in a cheerleader's outfit and said, "Ok, Santana. Truth or dare?"

"Dare, obviously." Came the reply.

Kurt smirked and stated, "I'll be nice this time. Introduce everyone and give one fact about them of your choice and not an insult."

Santana sighed and pointed to a blonde in a cheerleader uniform and said, "This is Brittany and she's an amazing dancer." Pointing to an Asian wearing dark skinny jeans and a matching jacket she stated, "Tina, she is shy but smart and an amazing singer." The black girl in the zebra print sweatshirt turned out to be Mercedes. There was a brunette with a large nose named Rachel who planned to go to NYADA. A short haired blonde girl in a white sundress named Quinn who was a pureblood catholic girl.

Santana turned to Harry with a smirk and Harry replied, "Truth."

Santana asked, "What were you guys like before you were all in love and everything?"

Harry blushed and stammered, "We were arch-rivals on the surface but personally I only pretended that I hated him because all my friends did. I liked him for a long time, ever since I first saw him to be honest. I lied though and tried to start fights just for a reason to talk to him."

All the girls awed and Brittany said, "And now your dolphins together?" Kurt replied for them because they were both too confused by the question to answer.

(Wow a chapter over 1000 words but then again look at the authors notes)

About an hour later the game ended after Santana tried to make Rachel streak down the main street.

Then Kurt turned to Harry and sad, "I'm sorry I haven't met you before now, those Dursley's didn't even tell us that Aunt Lilly and Uncle James had passed. Also, if you ever need somewhere to go to school where you're not being harassed by the media I can get you into Dalton." He walked over to his bookshelf and picked up a pile of business cards, continuing "this is a list of lawyers that work with Veela's such as you two. They all come highly recommended."

Harry smiled and hugged his cousin murmuring "where have you been all my life? Thank you."

Kurt smiled, "I've been at a public school full of homophobic jerks, how about you?"

Harry laughed, "I've been living in a cupboard underneath a set of stairs and going to school while thinking the person I'm madly in love with hates me."

Mercedes and Santana yelled, "A CUPBOARD? THOSE MUGGLES MADE YOU LIVE IN A CUPBOARD?"

Rachel calmly stated, "If my two gay dads found out about this, those muggles would lose everything they have." Kurt just shook his head at her and stated, "We need to find a way to make them pay without it being about material objects. They need to know what he probably went through health wise too."

Draco smirked and pulled Harry onto his lap saying, "Why don't we all go to my house this weekend? My parents want revenge on those muggles too and that way we have some help. Severus will probably even help if he can get away from Dumbledore."

Harry confusedly said, "Snape? But doesn't he hate me?" Draco shook his head and scowled, "He had to act that way so Dumbledore wouldn't be suspicious. After all, he needed a way to protect what is left of the British pureblood lines since Dumbledore seems intent on having them killed by Voldemort for killing innocents. The great fool also planned on having you killed during the final battle right after you kill Voldemort."

"I always knew he seemed kind of off." Came Harry's reply.

Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office

Ginny Weasley sat across from Dumbledore with a frown on her face and stated, "Well you said that he would be my husband by the end of the year and when he died I would get all his gold."

Dumbledore calmly replied, "Don't worry, dear. We just need to get rid of that Malfoy boy and then we can have Harry back by your side. There's a simple solution, I want you to write an article accusing Mr. Malfoy of being unhealthily obsessed with Harry. State that you have seen the way he act and are concerned for Harry's wellbeing. I'll take care of the rest." Ginny wrote her article and Dumbledore proceeded to mail it to The Daily Prophet's Rita Skeeter.

After Ginny was gone Dumbledore proceeded to write the following to-do list.

1. Get rid of the Malfoy boy.

2. Have Virginia woo Harry.

3. Have Harry die a hero after ridding the world of Voldemort.

4. Get rid of as many muggles as possible before the Final Battle.

(A/N *Le Gasp* Dumbledore's a bad guy?)

In Rita Skeeter's Office

Rita was searching for a topic for one shorter article when an owl flew in her window. It had an anonymous article with permission to publish attached. She absolutely loved the first line and all the juicy falsities and gossip in the article itself. It was perfect except a few grammatical errors, so she fixed those and proceeded to type it up.

An obsessive Malfoy

I personally am disgusted that the Ministry of Magic isn't doing more to find The Boy-Who-Lived. I've seen the way Malfoy has behaved around Harry in the past and it is borderline obsessive. While it is said that Harry chose to go with him, I doubt this and find myself worrying for his wellbeing. Malfoy kidnapped him in order to fulfill his sexual desires. There is no doubt in my mind that Harry is in danger and is in need of help. Who can imagine what an obsessed person like Malfoy may be doing to poor, innocent, helpless Harry. We need to find him before his virginity is taken from him. Why could Malfoy get Harry in the first place?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Yeah for reviews! Thank you all! Now I shall update!

Also, to the guest who reviewed and I quote. "Gay rights is like animal rights. Well, more like gays are like animals, but whatever". I don't know what you but if you meant it as an insult to gay people go to hell. Seriously, my username is Rainbow Lesbian Lover; do you think I'm straight? Also, a shout out to Twipotterfreak28 for pointing out when my punctuation was all messed up originally. Yes, yes you were.

…...

Lucius Malfoy was seeing red when he saw the Prophet's article. He stormed over to the fireplace and called his Veela lawyer. After, explaining what happened and arranging a meeting for that afternoon he went to go find his son. He stormed through the manor and stopped when he got to Draco (and Harry)'s room. Knocking on the door ever so gently, he called, "Boys. We need to talk. Another article has been released and from the look of things whoever wrote it is one of your classmates. I called the lawyer but we, as a family need to discuss the issue before he comes. So brunch is ten minutes and I expect to see you there." Draco's voice rang back with a positive response and he heard people walking around.

About 15 minutes later, the Malfoy family were sitting around the kitchen table trying to find a way to solve their problems. Harry spoke up, "Why don't we figure out what we can sue them for and then have the newspaper taken over by a council or something?" Narcissa nodded, "That's actually not a bad idea. However, it might work better if we…" The Malfoy's sat around and schemed for two more hours and then when the lawyer arrived they informed them of their plans and he nodded.

Dumbledore sat in his office chuckling to himself. Everything seemed to be going just as he had hoped. All the Gay Rights Group, Creature Right Groups and a lot of the Purebloods were attacking the newspaper with ferocity. He was bringing down a tool that Minister Fudge had used against him in the past. Payback was sweet, plus there were a lot of naïve people who believed everything the article said. Most of them were turning to either him or Fudge. He merely told them that it was just the Minister's way of trying to bring other people down.

He knew there were some that didn't quite believe him though, but he was fine with that because they would probably just go to Fudge and overwhelm him even more. He smirked and started to write a letter to a young Miss Granger, who he hoped to convince that her friend was in terrible danger. However, Albus found himself worrying, after all Miss Granger wasn't exactly stupid and she definitely wasn't naïve.

(A/N Sorry, it's so short but I'm trying to update every couple days. So this was what I finished today)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hi! It's me again! So, I'm writing another chapter. However, Dumbledore comes in at the end with a certain someone. But what will happen? Who knows?

Harry cuddled into Draco as they fell asleep that night. Draco allowed sleep to overcome him once he saw that his mate was happily snoozing. They dreamed over each other and when they woke up decided to have a bath together. Draco set out clothes while Harry ran a bath for them. After their bath, they anxiously headed downstairs to read that morning's Prophet. Thankfully, they found that the response article they sent in had not been twisted like they had been worried it may have as Harry read it aloud.

's Response

I would appreciate if you kept your noses out of my life. I assure you, the public that I am still very much healthy and happy. Indeeed, I believe I am the happiest I have ever been. My virginity is none of your business whether you are close friend or not. I would also appreciate it if you stopped using the media to throw slander towards my boyfriend. He is not the villain but rather the hero in this situation. He saved me from an abusive lifestyle at the hands of my relatives, at whose house I was left with by a certain headmaster.

"I knew having you write the response article. It sounded so mature and profession." Draco said proudly. He leaned over and chastely kissed his mate. They stopped their mini-make-out session when they heard faint foot-steps that were slowly growing louder. After straightening their clothes they summoned a house-elf to prepare breakfast for them.

A few minutes later, Narcissa and Lucius walked into the room looking quite happy. It was Harry that noticed that Lucius was holding a letter or something and he quickly pointed it out to Draco. "What's up?" asked Harry. "Oh, Harry. This is a letter from the lawyer we talked to yesterday. He had a meeting with a few of his associates and they quickly came to a conclusion. Operation Destroy Dursleys and Dumbledore While Gaining Support For Drarry or Operation D.D.D.W.G.S.F.D for short is a go!" Harry cooed "Oooh. Does this mean we get to use walkie-talkies or some magical substitute?" Draco whispered, "Whatever you want, love."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N So, I kind of forgot about this story. I've had a lot going on in my life and everything just overwhelmed me I suppose. I started writing this last year after I adopted it from EmilySnow but now I really don't what to do with it. I was at school and found myself writing the start of a different version. I'll be posting the first chapter to it soon so keep your eyes open. Consider this fic abandoned and open for adoption.


End file.
